


Purity

by PyroHyro



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beatles aren't a band yet, George is pure, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other ships mentioned later, Pete's still here, Pre-Beatles, Promise, Ringo is an escort, Short Chapters, awkwardness to come, beatles still come together, forgot to mention ringo still plays drums, john is a douche, m/m - Freeform, mclennon sorta, more tags to be added later, obviously nsfw, pun intended, starrison, there will be smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroHyro/pseuds/PyroHyro
Summary: George meets an escort on his birthday using a coupon John gave him. God knows why he had it, but George uses it. The Beatles still exist, but Pete still drums for them right now. Ringo replaces him eventually, and awkwardness ensues.





	1. Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is good enough for y'all, I've never written a full story before but I'm really inspired on getting this done. I'm not sure how long this will be yet, either. I'm not making a good case for myself, huh? Whatever. Enjoy!

He wasn’t one to go out at night. Especially not at 2AM the day after his birthday to renew a coupon of sorts that his buddy John had given him. Of course John had just happened to have one of these laying around, he was always the type to do this sort of thing. It was stupid. George felt even more stupid. He was stupid for doing this, for grabbing John’s gifted coupon and going to the address on the back. He was stupid for going inside and he was especially stupid for what he did next. He approached the man at the front desk, quietly handing him the small slip of paper without a word. The man, who’s name tag read “Rory,” took it, looking it over before smirking and looking back up at the lad.

“You? Really, you don’t seem like-”

“The type, yeah.. I know. Tryin’ somethin’ new.. For m’birthday.” He explained awkwardly over the pounding music that played in the building.

“Ooh, happy birthday! Whoever gave ya this sure treated ya.” The man winked, and set the coupon aside and stood up, walking down the narrow hallway and gesturing towards the room at the very end. This gave George an uncomfortable feeling, but it was also exciting. He was going to do this, and he was going to prove to his friend that he wasn’t a loser. He was going to take a massive risk right this second, for the sake of his birthday. 

He smiled at the man when they got to the door, and the man gestured for him to open the door, turning to leave.

“Don’t be shy. Your escort will be with ya shortly.” The man stated, smiling at him as George pushed the door open. The room was.. Nice. Somewhat. It was clean, and there was a pretty large bed against the wall in a corner. It was almost like something you’d see in Moulin Rouge, but much much nicer. I guess you could just say it was just a step above sleazy. He turned around to look at the man, only to realize he was already gone. Huh. Taking in the room once more, he stepped in and shut the door, sitting down on the side of the bed and deciding to dig through a bedside table’s drawers. His eyes went wide, and he went red. Handcuffs, rope, ties, lube, lotion (likely for the ropes), an assortment of cloths, and other very much kinky items. So this was what he was getting himself into... _God, I hope this doesn’t turn out to be too overwhelming, I hope ‘m not too vanilla for ‘im, I hope-_

His thoughts were cut off when the door opened once more. He jerked his head up, red in the face and wide eyed.

What he saw, though.. It was definitely not what he was expecting. A short lad (nearly half his size), likely younger than him, with dark brown hair that hung over his forehead in a style that looked more like he hadn’t gotten it cut in a while. He seemed nervous, but he gave his best smile and god, he had the whitest teeth George had ever seen. He shut the door behind him as he walked in, clicking the lock and walking over to the male on the bed.

“Aye, m’names Richard. Richie, Ringo, whatever ya want. What can I do for ya, mate?” The man questioned, cocking his head when he didn’t immediately get a reply, and shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Yeah. Definitely nervous. But so was George. So this relieved him. He looked off, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, jeez, um.. Just the normal shite. Yanno? ‘M not exactly into anything in particular, so ‘m fine with anything really, um..” The smaller man giggled, running his hand through George’s hair.

“What’s your name, prettyboy?” He purred, making George go red.

“Geo.. uh, George. But me mates call me every nickname on the planet.” He answered, giving an awkward smile. That smile was wiped off his face when Ringo moved to sit on his lap instead, and wrap his arms around his neck.

“That’s a nice name, yanno? Is this your first time with an escort?” He cocked his head, wonderfully blue eyes staring into his own.

“Ah, yeah, sorry, is it really that obvious?” George murmured, moving his eyes away from the other’s. The lad just shrugged. “M-My mate gave me a coupon for m’birthday yesterday.” He added. Richard suddenly smiled wide, shifting in place on the other’s lap. The birthday boy’s breath hitched, and he looked questioningly at the male.

“It’s your birthday, huh? That sure makes this special. How old?” He asked, rocking his hips forward, terribly slow.

“Mmmh, 22 years n’ counti--ngh.” He answered, biting his lip and looking off. Ringo’s eyes widened a bit, but he pulled himself together and used his finger and thumb to turn George’s head back to him.

“That makes me older than you, ‘m 25.” He stated. George raised his brows a bit.

“Ah, really? You don’t look older, hah-..” He breathed out, taking note of the fact that Ringo had placed his hands on the male’s shoulders and trailed his lips down the male’s neck. The warm breath against his neck paired with the grip on his shoulders, it was almost too much to handle. The casual conversation overtop was the only thing keeping him from whining for more. At the same time, however, he also didn’t want this to end. The simple stuff. He could handle the simple stuff.

“Do I not?” He whispered, dangerously close to the other’s ear. George shivered, and he could _feel_ the smile that tugged along his escort’s face when getting that reaction. He was in for a ride.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I promised I'd make this chapter longer but I ran out of ideas that didn't relate to what I wanted the next chapter to be, so it's a lot of filler-type deals. I tried to explain their background at least (which I should mention, may not be accurate as this isn't me following the band word for word, event for event), so the chapter isn't completely pointless! I PROMISE YOU chapter three will NOT be as bad. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway <33

It was a little crazy, really. How comfortable he wound up being with the stranger. He wound up enjoying himself, too! The older man.. Was his name Richard? Richard was clearly experienced, as he knew just the right way to talk and move, it hit George in all the right places and made for a wonderful birthday. One could say that night was… one to remember.

But of course, all good things must come to an end, and after some time, the younger male was spent. He was done, and the older man simply gave his farewells and got ready to leave.

“Wait-” George suddenly said, halfway dressed and startling even himself at the word. Ringo turned around, cocking his head and smiling at him.

“What is it?”

“Uh, well.. Here, hold on a second.” He quickly stated as he pulled on his pants and pat his pockets. He pulled out a loose bill, a £10 note. He smiled nervously and held it out to the other. “Take it.”

Ringo smiled, taking the note thankfully and folding it into a cigarette box he had on him. “Thanks. Happy birthday, maybe I’ll see you again sometime, Georgie.” He said, winking as he finally left, leaving George alone in the room to finish dressing. He had to tell John about this tomorrow.

~~~~~~~

The next day rolled around and George awoke, one year older and plenty refreshed. He smiled to himself when he’d recalled how well last night wound up going, and he found himself thinking about the other lad. Richard. Such a professional name for such an... unprofessional career. He chuckled to himself, sitting up and staring at the mirror across from his bed. 

Dark marks accompanied the pale skin on his neck and shoulders, certainly requiring that he wore something with a high collar, or a scarf. Not that he minded, it wasn’t exactly warm from what he could tell (and it certainly rarely got warm around this time of year anyways). He simply got up and rummaged through his closet for a turtleneck shirt and a nice jacket to go overtop to shield from the cold outdoors. Along with it was a pair of dark pants and shoes. Nothing fancy, just what he’d normally wear for a show.

He took one more glance at the mirror, messing with his hair a bit to try and fix it but giving up halfway. Instead, he stepped out to his kitchen to instead prepare himself a few pieces of toast and boil some water for tea. Today was going to be a good day, he was sure of it.

John’s house wasn’t all that far from George’s, which thankfully meant it was near impossible to be late for a rehearsal or a prep for a gig. Chilly mornings always reminded him of his first time meeting John and Paul. It was indeed a chilly morning when he went to go see a show with his friend at The Cavern, only to then bump into Paul at the bar later on. After some profuse apologizing followed by light-hearted banter, he found himself being dragged by the sleeve towards the other singer and formally introduced by the lad beside him who was _definitely_ buzzed. He remembered John smiling at him, sticking out his hand very uncharacteristically and shaking George’s. He also remembered that glimmer in the other man’s eye when he heard the younger lad mention he played guitar as well. 

John had given George his guitar and made him play something for the other two. That, of course also required that he sang too, which he did willingly. Of course, by the end of it, Paul was pleading with John to let him join the band. Lo and behold, he wound up joining later on (it took some time for everyone to really contemplate), and now here he was. A year later. Walking to the man’s house on a similar day.

They had made plans over the phone the night before, so the male didn’t bother knocking before stepping into the other guitarist’s house, picking his head up to take in his surroundings. Paul was already there as well, chatting away with John about god knows what, and George couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at how the doe-eyed boy was nearly putting John to sleep with his talk. Both boys turned around to look at Geo when the door shut, and John gave a relieved grin.

“The birthday boy has arrived!” He proclaimed, waving him to join them on the couch. He was thankful George was here to balance out Paul’s nonstop talk of clothing and how much John desperately needed to clean. Now they could talk band. With or without Pete.

“Where’s Pete, is he really late again?” George questioned, cocking his head to one side and furrowing his brows.

“We’ve got a show tomorrow!” Paul added, crossing his arms. It was true, they had a gig the next night that they, no, _Pete_ really needed to practice for. He wasn’t exactly an amazing drummer, could barely keep time and tended to make constant mistakes. He was only a last minute decision, of course, as they were desperate for someone to drum at that time, but it was certainly coming back to bite their asses now.

The door flung open, and in came Pete, looking like utter hell, and surprisingly apologetic.

“Sorry mates, woke up with one of the worst headaches I’ve ever had.” He explained, shutting the door behind him and walking over to them. He was pale. Pretty damn pale, sickly pale. Was he sick? The boys all looked at him, giving worried (and confused) glances to each other.

“Will you be alright to play tomorrow? You look half dead.” John pointed out, raising his eyebrows. Pete waved off the comment, giving a shrug.

“Nothing Pete Best can’t handle!” He responded with a proud smile, which made George cringe inwardly. He had been secretly hoping Pete would be too ill to play the next day, simply because he was definitely the one holding them back from really going somewhere. Perhaps they’d meet a better drummer when they finally start to travel. Talk of visiting Hamburg was hovering between the four boys, but nothing had been solidified so they were stuck in Liverpool for the time being. Not that any of them minded that much.

“Say, Geo, what’s with the high collar? Did’ya think the show was today or something?” Paul inquired, cocking his head. John glanced over as well, giving a knowing grin when the male’s face turned pink. Oh, he really _did_ use that coupon after all. He knew it’d come in handy.

“Ah, uh, ‘s cold out, so I figured I’d dress... warmer. Yeah.” He answered lamely, rubbing the back of his head. Paul took that as a cue to drop the topic, instead giving him a bright smile and nodding, instead moving to tune his guitar. George did the dame, simply to avoid the awkward situation, and soon enough they were up and playing their planned set for the next night’s show. This certainly was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SHOULD ALSO MENTION that this story is going to have a very.. wonky schedule at first, at least until I really figure out when I want to post these chapters. Sorry in advance for any confusion :(!!


	3. Familiar

_”Well, she was just seventeen! You know what I mean, and the way she looked was way beyond compare!”_

They were midway through their show, and though all of them were certainly exhausted, they couldn’t complain. This was their dream, and they were willing to be a little tired at that expense. They bopped around on stage, Paul just about singing his heart out while George and John played along. John and Paul singing together got some people in the audience shouting; Their dynamic was obvious, and the audience could sense that. 

_”So how could I dance with another? When I saw her standing there!”_ George just strummed, bouncing a bit in place as he watched them sing together. He then glanced back at Pete, who was less into the music than the rest. He was more interested in looking out into the audience, trying to locate the bird he’d land later. But you know what? As long as George wasn’t singing, he was doing the same. He scanned the crowd with a big smile, rocking his head around to the music they were making. Everyone was focused on them, and it was a great feeling.

As George eyed people up and down, he found his eyes landing on someone further back, at the bar. They weren’t facing the stage, so there wasn’t much to go off of, but for some reason he felt like he recognized the lad. He found himself furrowing his brows in focus, trying his best to keep up with the music as well as he tried to figure out who this guy was.

After a while, they had moved onto the next song, and George approached the mic. He cleared his throat, looking over at the other boys. He nodded, smiling, and they began a quieter song. He began to sing.

 _”You’ll never know how much I really love you.. You’ll never know how much I really care.”_ At the sound of the familiar voice, the man at the bar turned around to look at the stage. George widened his eyes when he saw that face. Oh _fuck._ Was that..? He squinted, before leaning back and stumbling a bit on his feet. Paul gave him a worried look, but only got George shrugging sheepishly in response and continuing to sing. Something was up with that kid..

He locked eyes with Ringo once more, and immediately flicked his gaze away with a pink face. Good god, why was he here? His voice wavered a bit as he sang, much more awkward with the knowledge that the man he paid to shag was in the audience.

 _”Listen do you want to know a secret Do you promise not to tell? Woah, oh, ohh.. Closer. Let me whisper in your ear. Say the words you long to hear, I'm in love with you.”_ Paul and John were both looking at him out of the corners of their eyes, leaned over and sharing a mic on the other side of the stage. Peering back out into the audience, he looked around for the person George kept glancing at. It had to be some bird he’d met before. It had to be.. But who was the mystery girl?

Ringo Starr. Richard Starkey. Not a girl at all. But John didn’t have to know that. It wasn’t legal, anyway, to eye a man like that. When they finished off the song, and went off for the break, John just had to know what was up, so he pulled George aside.

“Aye, Geo, who were you eyeing in the audience, mate? You nearly fucked the whole song ‘cause of ‘er, she must be quite the looker.” John pushed with a grin, earning an annoyed sigh from the younger man.

“John, stoppit. I jus’ saw someone I recognized. I haven’t.. Seen ‘em in a while, yeah. Was surprised.” George mumbled, crossing his arms and adjusting his sweater. John rolled his eyes, and hooked arms with him.

“Paul’s waiting at the bar already, c’mon!” He exclaimed as he dragged the other off the stage and hurried him along towards the back of the place. George barely kept up as he stumbled beside him, their linked arms being the only thing that kept him from lagging behind. They sat down together, John ordering a drink for each of them, and they relaxed. Pete was off somewhere else, probably chatting up some bird in the corner. 

Ringo.. Why was Ringo here? Why did George _care_ that Ringo was here? He wanted to forget, really he did, but it’s hard to forget a birthday shag that happened only two days prior. Especially one that went as well as that one. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d nailed someone, but it certainly wasn’t a man. Or an escort. Everything about the ordeal with Ringo was so.. Abnormal. New. Strange. Especially for the time they were living in, when being even remotely queer was illegal and wrong. 

“Are you listening to me, mate?” Paul’s voice pulled George out of his thoughts, he widened his eyes. He sighed, shaking his head.

“Sorry, sorry. My mind’s not here, heh.” He responded awkwardly, earning a snort from John and a sigh from Paul. When Ringo came into view a ways away, closer to the stage now, George suddenly got up, taking down the rest of his drink in a few swigs. “I’ll be right back” He said without explanation, and walked away from the other two. He needed to talk to the guy. For some reason he didn’t quite understand, he needed to talk to Richard Starkey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and i'm sorry for the wait! <33
> 
> (EDIT: I'm so sorry for another short chapter, I'm writing this on google docs and things look much longer on there, haha)


	4. Small Talk

He walked casually over to the man standing by the stage. Nobody was talking to him, it was the perfect time to question and possibly get to know the other. He pushed his hands into his pockets, trying to hide his rather obvious nervousness.

Once Ringo had noticed that George was approaching, he turned all his focus onto the man and gave a smile, crossing his arms. This only made George more nervous. Still, he managed to smile back as he stopped walking (leaving more space between them than what was considered normal.) “Never uh, Never expected to see you here.” He said, inwardly cursing himself and his damned small talk. Richard gave a chuckle, leaning against the wall.

“Yeah.. But I’ve got a feeling that’s not what you came all the way over here to say..” He commented, picking his head up a bit so he could smile. George flushed, but quickly shook his head.

“I-It’s not what you think! I was just wonderin’ what brought you here, y’know?” _God, I sound like Macca now, jesus.._ He mumbled to himself, before sighing. “Cause it’s definitely not me, hah.”

“Mmm, music calls.” He responded, making George perk up.

“Oh, that’s nice! Do you play anything? Write?”

“Drums, actually.”  
“Wow.” He stated quietly. After a moment of silence, the two of them burst into laughter at George’s lame response. After a moment, he spoke up once more.

“Are you here with anybody..?” The question was awkward and curious, but the tension didn’t go unnoticed. Ringo just shrugged, choosing to try and ignore it.

“Just me. Heard there was some show here n’ today’s my day off, it bein’ a Tuesday n’ all.. So I decided t’drop in. Wasn’t expecting to see a familiar face, though.” The last sentence was followed by a surprisingly genuine smile. The older man swiped his hair out of his eyes, and crossed his arms. “Not like ‘m complaining, of course.”

George breathed in a bit too sharply, but he tried his best to cover it up by following it with a clearing of his throat. “So.. ahem, what’re you.. Thinking of the show so far?”

“it’s wonderful, mate. Surely you lot’ll be out of this crummy town within the next year.” George smiled at this, looking off to one side.

“Ah, that’s nice of you t’say. I hope that’s the case, I’m sick of this place.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head before tugging at the bottom of his jacket to straighten it a bit. Ringo nodded.

“I could say the same. It’s utter hell, n’ the _business_ is no better.” The emphasis on business made George’s face flush. He meant the escorting career. Of course. Was the work not easy on him?

“Oh, I’m sure. D’you like your work..?” He asked awkwardly. Richard chuckled.

“I suppose so. It’s certainly fun sometimes. Could use a few more familiar faces though, if y’ask me…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head and shifting his weight onto his other leg. George hummed at the notion. He was a familiar face. The escort was talking about him. Subtly.

“Might come back again, if that’s the case.” He commented, giving an awkward chuckle. “Was a fun night. Nice way to spend m’birthd-.”

“Ohh! Geo, is this your friend? The one you were eyin' up earlier?” Another familiar voice spoke up. He felt a hand clap on his shoulder and turned to look, meeting eyes with the man that indirectly brought these two together. George gave an annoyed groan.

“What do you want, Lennon?” He finally grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Ahh, c’mon don’t be like that. Can’t I be curious about m’friend? Bandmate? Practical brother? Totally g-”

“Alright, we get it!” George interrupted, crossing his arms. John cackled.

“Am I embarrassing you around your _boyfriend,_ mate? Listen, whenever you’re done mingling, we’ve got to get on so you better hurry up and wrap this up so we can blow the crowd away again!” With those words, he was done with George, ignoring the beet red color running all the way across his nose and cheeks, and moved onto Ringo. “And what’s your name, mate?”

“Richard Starkey.” He introduced, giving a friendly smile.

“Pah, that’s such a business-y name. Surely you’re more exciting than your name, right?”

_”Alright Lennon!”_ George suddenly stated, fed up with the other’s annoying teasing. “Let’s set up the stage and get this over with. Stop scarin’ me friends off.” John shrugged, raising his hands in surrender and smirking.

“Sorry, sorry!~ I’ll be off then. Be on stage in five, Hazza.” And with that, he turned his back on the other two, and walked off.

“He’s an interesting character, that lad.” Ringo stated, chuckling and rolling his eyes. “Maybe we can… talk more after the show. Sound good?”

“Yeah, yeah.. That sounds wonderful. Alright.” George had never taken such little time to respond, brushing his hand into his hair and tousling with the tuft up top. “I’d better get going, or else John will come back, heh. I’ll see you after the show.” And with that, he smiled at Ringo, who simply winked and shooed him back towards the stage.

That went better than he’d planned.


	5. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild NSFW warning!!!

If George could describe the after-show meet in one word, it’d be _unexpected._

He didn’t expected Ringo to actually stay. He didn’t expect the others to actually leave him be for once, and he certainly didn’t expect to be alone in a near empty bar with the lad, talking over their most recent drink (a concoction of rum and Coke, something he thoroughly enjoyed). The younger man gave a hum, resting his arms on the bar’s surface and looking at the other, cocking his head. He was a pretty man, no wonder he had the job he had.

_No, no stop thinking like that, you aren’t a queer. It’s not even legal!_ He kept telling himself this, despite looking the other lad up and down with clear curiosity (and a bit of interest) as he sipped his drink. Ringo looked at him and gave a smile.

“What, see something you like, mate?” That made George flush, turning away quickly and instead choosing to sip his drink. Fuck, he really wasn’t subtle, huh? He heard the older man chuckle and glanced back over with just his eyes. Richard had this big goofy smile on his face, the bastard. What was so funny about the younger male? He turned his full focus onto the cup, staring down at it intently even after setting it down.

“Is something wrong with the drink? D’you wanna get another?” Ringo spoke up once more. George looked over, quickly shaking his head no.

“No! No, that’s not it at all, hah.”

“Is it me?”

Silence. George smiled nervously.

“Sorry, y’make me kinda nervous.” The older lad widened his eyes, cocking his head. That must have taken him off guard. Still, he smiled.

“Do I really? Is it the good kind of nervous, or..?” Back to being awkward. George gave a nervous giggle.

“The good kind, I think.. The ‘oh god do not be stupid or you will fuck everything up’ kind of nervous..? Does that make sense?”

“I think it does, mate. You’re worried you’ll scare me off.”

George nodded quickly, which made the older man laugh. “You’re not intimidating in the slightest compared to other folks I’ve been around. Don’t worry. Let loose, mate. I’m not gonna run away.”

The both of them relaxed and the atmosphere around them lightened up. George took the rest of his drink and set the glass down, resting his arms on the bar. The silence was comforting, but he found himself breaking it with his own voice:

“D’you ever… do your work _outside_ of the club?” His sudden question made Ringo look at him with big, curious eyes.

“Not usually for work, but jus’ for m’self… why?”

“Ah, um, no reason...” The younger male quickly responded, turning away and ordering himself another drink. He could practically feel the other’s stare, but whether it was the good kind or the bad kind… he had no idea.  
Things grew awkward fast, and George found himself nipping nervously at his bottom lip. He’d never admit it but he had been thinking about their first encounter that whole night, interested in taking another shot at it.

Perhaps he was giving off that sort of vibe because he felt the older man’s breath on his ear not long after the awkward end to their conversation as he whispered;

“I wouldn’t mind a second round.” George shuddered somewhat, widening his eyes and looking back at the other. They almost immediately made eye contact. The message was sent, they both understood, and Ringo scooted off his stool after paying (for both of them, mind you. He wasn’t about to wait for George to fumble for his wallet.) and reached to take the other’s wrist. Once they had finally left, the man spoke up:

“Where to?”

“My place isn’t far?” The younger male offered, looking down at the other’s ring-clad hand still clamped to his wrist. After getting a nod of agreement, they hurried down the dark streets of Liverpool with only one goal: break the law. George eyes up the street signs and turned onto his own, already pulling his keys from his pocket and hurrying up the stairs to the front.

Jamming the key into the lock, he twisted the key and pushed the door open, tugging the key out and pulling Ringo inside. Once the door was shut, he had the shorter man pinned against the door and their lips were connected in a heated kiss.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know. I MENTIONED NSFW AND THIS IS ALL YOU GOT! It was getting to be longer than all my other chapters so I decided to break it up a bit to fit the format. Next chapter will be much less awkward I promise!


	6. Finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N S F W WARNING!! FOR REAL THIS TIME!!

It was in no way awkward. It had felt familiar, like they had done it a number of times beforehand (though technically they HAD, but only once). Ringo’s arms found their way around the younger male’s neck, pulling them closer to each other and, in doing so, deepening the kiss. George broke off only to catch his breath, biting his lip. The older man took this opportunity to trail his lips down the other’s jaw and neck, leaning up to mumble in the other’s ear;

“You’d better make me scream.” With those words, George was gone. His lips were back on the other’s and they were carelessly stumbling their way to the couch nearby. His hands went to the other’s shirt, tugging at it with a hum as they worked at each other’s lips. George pulled away, leaving little space between himself and the other man, and looked at him expectantly. Hands still on the other’s shirt, Ringo nodded and raised his arms for the other so it’d be easier for him to pull it off. Once the older male’s top was off, his hands worked at the button down that George had on to even out their levels of nudity.

George shrugged off the shirt once it was opened enough and his lips were back on the other’s, hands on the man’s shoulders and in the process of pushing him back so he laid down on the couch with the youngest on top. Ringo’s hands ran up into the other’s hair, careful to avoid the tug of his rings against the strands as he wasn’t quite sure what the other was into. Fingers knitting into near-black locks of hair and the air heavy with need, both of them were invested in their situations.

Cautiously, Ringo slid his arms from the other’s neck to his waist, pulling the male down so they met at the waist. The ever-growing problem they both shared led to the removal of another layer of clothing, and they were back on eachother (in nothing but boxers and socks, which George wouldn’t remove), fingers decked out with rings dug into the younger man’s shoulders.

George gave a groan when he felt Ringo brush his fingers along his boxers, running around the outline of his member while moving his lips along his neck. More or less to return the favor, George moved his own two hands to the other’s chest, thumb over nipple, and earned a whine. After getting this response, he circled his thumb around the sensitive nub a few times. In response, the older man whispered something along the lines of “God, fuck yes.” 

In one fell swoop, Ringo changed their position so George sat up straight and he occupied the male’s lap. A familiar position that allowed for some much-needed friction. He gripped George’s shoulders and ground his hips down, lips pressing along his jaw and up towards his ear. Calloused fingers ran up the older man’s neck, and the shakiness in George’s breaths paired with the expected grunt gave Ringo a sign to continue, suckling at the skin of the other’s neck and jawline while rolling his hips down rhythmically. He froze, however, when George grabbed removed his hands and instead moved to grab his waist, making him stop.

_Fuck._

“Sorry?” Ringo tried. George chuckled, shaking his head.

“I haven’t got anything in m’living room to make this easier. We’re.. gonna have t’move, that’s all.” 

Bam. The smirk returned. Ringo nodded, scooting off of the other to let him get up. Taking the older lad’s hand, they ventured their way up the flight of stairs by the front door. They hurried, trying to keep their needy mood alive despite the current lack of contact. 

Once upstairs, they dipped into the room and George shut the door. Ringo approached the bed, sitting on the side and taking a moment. He shifted a bit, before lightly bouncing a few times. He made a thoughtful face, tilting his head, and George gave a confused hum. He giggled.

“Testing.” Was all Ringo explained with. Still somehow, George understood and nodded, sitting beside the other on the bed.

“So.. how d’you wanna start this, exactly?” George questioned. Ringo smiled, tugging George closer so he could peck the male’s jaw.

“I’d say let’s get right into it, mate.” He muttered, before pulling away with a smirk. The younger male nodded, leaning over to his bedside table and pulling out a small tub of vaseline. He gestured for Ringo to finish undressing and lay down, but Ringo just chuckled. “This isn’t my first time, mate. I won’t need much preparin’.”

“You’ll have t’be layin’ down for me to nail you into the bloody mattress though.” George quickly retorted, making the other widen his eyes. Subconsciously, the male gave a groan just at the other’s words, and earned a snort.

“Fine. Face down, or up?”

“Down’ll be easier... unless y’wanna watch.” He answered, adding the second part after a few moments. Ringo simply nodded and tugged off his boxers, rolling over to lay on his stomach and rest his head on his arms. George shifted so he sat between Richie’s semi-spread legs, and opened the container, dipping two fingers into the cool gel and reaching his clean hand to run up and down the male’s upper thigh. He rubbed the two fingers together and decidedly dipped in his ring finger as well. _Such a gentleman, prepping him this way._

Simply as a distraction while he pushed in two of the three coated fingers, he reached around and took his mate’s length into his hand, circling his thumb over the head. Ringo’s breathing hitched and he gave a whine, grateful for the other’s touch as he had began to ache for SOMETHING. All the while his focus was centered on the touch on his friend, two fingers moved in and out carefully, scissoring about and curling in search for the other’s special spot. 

Suddenly, the man on the bottom gave a moan that could make your toes curl, and George smiled proudly. He slipped in the third finger and moved in and out at a faster pace than before, other hand moving away from the male’s member and instead going back to spread the other’s arse for easier access. His hand worked at the other until he was decidedly prepared for something more. He pulled his fingers out of the male who was breathing a tad too heavily and burying his face in the sheets below him, and rubbed what was left onto his length, moving up on his knees and wiping off his hand. He planted both hands at the male’s waist, and gave a breath.

“You ready?”

_”God,_ yes, please.” Ringo breathed, breath hitching when the other pressed inside, stopping at about a third of the way. George relished at the feeling of the other’s muscles tightening in all the right ways around him. He almost didn’t want to move, but decided to do so when Ringo moved himself up a bit. The male nodded as if Ringo could see him (Which he couldn’t, might I add) and pushed in further, until they fully pressed together. He stayed still for only a short moment. Surely an escort could handle getting to business much sooner..

He thrusted his hips forward slowly, moving forward and back at an even pace with both hands planted at the other’s waist. He groaned at the still rather new feeling of something other than a woman squeezing his member with their entrance, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Neither was Richard, as made clear by the shaky breathing and occasional whines when the male moved a little too far one way. On a search for the other’s spot, he sped up, tilting his hips to jab around gently until-

“fuCK!--” And there it is, the stuff of dreams. George gave a content snicker.

“Did I find your spot?”

“Good god, fuck, mmnh..” He’d take that as a yes. He angled himself to better hit this spot, and began to move much faster. With every movement came a moan from the smaller male, and as he got closer, he began to clench in such a way that George could go mad just at the feeling alone.

It was a good time to mention that with every thrust, Ringo was pushed into the mattress, as expected, and therefore got some much-needed friction on the front end as well. Combined, he of course didn’t last long, giving a higher-pitched scream-esque moan and biting down on his arm to try and quiet himself as he came, the sight alone brought George to the verge, but still, he tried to carry on.

But Ringo, with what strength he had left, spoke out with a simple “Wait. Stop”

George immediately froze.

“D-Did I… fucking hell, did hurt you?” He stammered out. Ringo shook his head.

“Lemme.. Lemme finish ya off, why don’t you?” He smirked a bit, turning his head back to look at the younger male. Getting the message, he pulled out and Ringo turned around, sliding off of the bed and guiding the other to the edge. He smiled up at him, hands moving to take ahold of the other’s member. He pumped his hand quickly, twisting it as he moved up and allowing the cool band of the rings reach the tip, making George shudder. It took only a few tugs of the other’s length for him to climax, groaning out a long: “fffuuuuuucccckkkkkkk…”

Ringo giggled, rubbing his eyes and shaking his sweaty hair out of his eyes. He moved to stand back up, and immediately winced.

“Ow, fuck---”

George’s heart dropped immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this chapter turned out to be a whole page longer than all the others on the master doc (google docs <33) I hope you enjoyed!! This was my first time writing beatles smut (and also the first time in a good year or two since i've written ANY smut for that matter!!) so I dove right into the deep end. Please comment and tell me how you feel, and I'm SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! I hope it was worth it, thank you to those who stuck around!!
> 
> (EDIT!) PLEASE DON'T USE VASELINE AS LUBE! That was simply a period-specific thing and I do not suggest it :') I also threw a reference to one of my personal favorite movies in there but i'm not sure if it was obvious so let me know if you find it <3


	7. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

I know that "Author's Note" chapters are more used on sites like Wattpad but I figured more people would see the note if I made a whole chapter for it instead;

I don't really know where I want to go with this story. I have a basic outline pulled together, sure, but I'm really unsure of where to go to get to the next plot point. I'm not quite sure if I will be able to fully update this for a while, at least not on my own. Until I fully develop what happens next, and/or find someone to help co-write this story, I'm not positive when the next chapter will come out. I'm so sorry, please stick with me because I promise you all that this will be completed eventually. School is getting in the way with finals and projects popping up so perhaps sometime when summer starts I'll be able to write again.

So to everyone, I swear to you I'll get back to updating as soon as I can. Stick around if you can!

Sorry dudes,

-Damon


	8. Authors Note (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another note lol

Well! It sure has been a while! 

I'm back, though not to write this story. I have no backbone for this story and I'd rather work on something with a better pace and more... story. Perhaps I'll come back and work on this more once I figure out where I'm going with it but for the time being I'll be moving on to a different project. Keep your eyes peeled, loves. Should be up.. eventually. I hope you guys enjoy that one as a fill-in for this one. Sorry for those who feel let down, but I really just.. don't have a plan for this. 

Perhaps I will come back and revamp this and fix the pacing. Maybe I'll figure out an actual plot aside from the escort concept. Time will tell, but I'm a senior in highschool right now so I think i've got more to focus on.

Again, sorry. Love you all, keep your eyes open for "Done Dirt Cheap" when it comes out and give it a read! You might like it <3

-Damon


End file.
